


Ask Severus Snape

by SeverusTSnape9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi, Other, Questions, Reviving Severus Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusTSnape9/pseuds/SeverusTSnape9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can ask Hogwarts very own snarky git anything via comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just being done for fun. Enjoy!

"I have no idea how this is going to help me by talking about my so called feelings. Personally I think that this is but a waste of time. No one on here here will possibly understand anything about what's going on and even if their sorry excuses for brains could I wouldn't tell them anyway!"

"Severus, be nice. The fans absolutely adore you! Just talk to them."

"No! And that's final!" 

"Ok. Then I won't tell you where I hid IT."

"....You wouldn't dare have taken..."

"To late."

"...Fine. But don't expect me to be nice!"


	2. Answers 1

teryarel: (I have never done something like this before...)

Dear Professor Snape  
If you had the chance to change one thing in your life, one decision (except trying to interfere with the death of Lily Potter) what would that be? Why?  
Thank you for your answer!

 

Dear mr./ms. teryarel  
Honestly not much. There are many things that I regret, however, they have helped me in the long run. I wouldn't change the fact that I had joined the Dark Lord for the sheer fact that it had allowed me to spy on him for his own downfall. The only thing that I would change is the time I took up Professor Slughorn's offer to join his club. He is nothing more than a pompous windbag in my opinion.


	3. Chapter 2

Raggetymanftw: Hey Snape, how much do you think the overall story of Harry Potter would have changed if you hadn't told Voldemort part of the prophecy?

 

Dear Raggetymanftw,

I suppose much would have changed, for instance it could have been someone else that was chosen down the line. Or, perhaps the Dark Lord would have been triumphant in his reign of terror. There are too many different paths that could have been taken, and it was mine that was regrettably taken.


	4. Chapter 3

Leopards_Bane: Dear Prof. Snape

What do you think you might have done with your life if Moldy Voldy hadn't existed?

Dear Leopards_Bane,  
I might add that your name sounds like some kind of potion ingredient. And as for life without the Dark Lord or "Moldy Voldy," as you so eloquently put it, might have been vastly different. Perhaps Slytherin House would not be viewed as evil. And I may have even had a chance with Lily. But the fact remains that wishes are just that; wishes. There could have been countless opportunities that could have arisen for me, but I will never know nor will I dwell on it.

 

KeidaHattori: To the esteemed Professor Snape,

Other than Lily Evans, was there any one you had affection or admiration for? If so who and why?

Sincerely,   
Keida Hattori

 

Dear KeidaHattori,  
I have admired very few people whom I have had the displeasure of meeting. I suppose that one person I can sort of admire is Professor Dumbledore. Not for his power, no, but for his rather Slytherin tendencies of plotting and scheming. I often wonder if he had told the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor deliberately. And, as you all know, I also admired for a short time the Dark Lord. I mainly liked his power. Nothing more and nothing less. And it pains me to say this, but even the Potter boy has some admirable qualities, such as his determination to die. Always rushing in like the fool that he is. That is his admirable quality.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Darkraider,**

**Dear Professor Snape,**

**If James had not bullied you but still married Lily would you still dislike Harry as much? Why or why not?**

**Sincerely, Darkraider**

 

 

Dear Darkraider,

       I don't think that I would have been to harsh on Potter. However, that doesn't mean I would necessarily like him. I never liked James to begin with, even before the bullying began. He was always so arrogant, strutting around like he owned everything. No, my view on young Potter wouldn't have changed too much other than maybe a detention or two less than what he would have had normally. 

 

                                                                                                   Sincerely, 

                                                                                                   Professor Severus Snape


	6. Chapter 6

 

**YaoiReaperChan,**

**Dear Proffeser Snape  
If the Dark Lord won the war and assumed full control of Hogwarts as my head of house and headmaster would you openly support the Dark Lords choice of curriculum and punishment? If not why?**

 

Dear YaoiReaperChan,

 

I do believe that, even if I didn't quite agree with his methods of punishment, there would be nothing I would be able to do about it. If he were to defeat the precious Boy-Who-Lived, I would do my best to stay in his good graces. And I find nothing wrong with wanting to teach the Dark Arts. I believe that if you have the knowledge of what you are about to encounter, then you will be able to defend yourself better. However, I think it was nothing more than a foolish dream of his to completely wipe out all muggles and muggle borns. 

Sincerely,  
Professor Severus Snape


End file.
